memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Khan, Issue 2
| number = 2 | miniseries = | minino =2 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Claudia Balboni | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | penciller = David Messina (present day) Claudia Balboni (flashback) | inker = David Messina (present day) Marina Castelvetro (flashback) with supervision by Claudia Balboni | colorist = Claudia ScarletGothica | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Sarah Gaydos | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | altcover = Photo cover|220px Retailer Incentive Cover|220px | ISBN = | date = September 3 2259 (Kelvin timeline) (present); 1980s (flashback);}} Description The origin of STAR TREK's greatest villain continues here, in this all-new mini-series overseen by STAR TREK writer/producer Roberto Orci! Witness the never-before-seen outbreak of the legendary Eugenics Wars and behold Khan Noonien Singh's brutal rise to power, as the secret history of the future is finally revealed! Summary Starfleet Headqarters in San Francisco, James T. Kirk is having a hard time believing Khan’s tale, but Khan simply insists that the truth is the truth and that there were many of these secret facilities throughout the world. Khan further explains how he and the other augments infiltrated governments and other important places in order to get a foothold for their ultimate goal. Khan then explains the plan to take over and split the world into seven regions of control, each with an augment leader; North America, South America, Eastern Asia, Australia and Southeast Asia, Africa, Europe, and Central Asia and the Middle East. The council of leaders agrees to use nuclear weapons to destroy both Washington D.C. and Moscow, the capitals of the two most powerful nations of the time on September 17, 1992. While the word recoiled from the attacks, the augments took over television signals and declared their intent to take control over the Earth. They present two options; accept their rule or go to war with an enemy they cannot see. When the inevitable war began, leaders were assassinated by agents seeded in the world’s governments, and destructive war machines created through their enhanced intelligence quickly wiped away all opposition. In three weeks, most of the world’s governments had fallen with the rest well on their way. Noonien himself single handedly took on an entire platoon of soldiers in his home of New Delhi on the last day of fighting, after which he gives himself a new name, one that symbolized his new power: Khan. References Characters : • • • • Khan Noonien Singh • Alexander Newton • Asahf Ferris • Verity Cheng • Bernard Maltuvis • Ama Owusu • John Ericssen • John Major Bill Clinton Starships and vehicles Locations :Starfleet Headquarters • San Francisco • Earth • Cheyenne Mountain • Paris • New Dehli • India • Moscow • Washington, DC • White House • Virginia • Chicago Asia • Middle East • North America • South America • Australia • Africa • Europe • Israel Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Augment • Brit Wolf States and organizations :North American Aerospace Defense Command • Indian National Air Command • Augment Council • BBC • North American Coalition • South American Union • European Territories • Central Asian Union • East Asian Union • United Africa • Australasia Technology and weapons :telemetry control • Nuclear missile • tank • zeppelin Ranks and titles :lieutenant • general • captain • Prime Minister • president • Khan Other references :Genetic engineering • 20th century • 23rd century • Eiffel Tower • Cricket • Washington Monument • Sears Tower • flag Chronology ;September 17 1992 (According to Khan): Attack on Washington, DC and Moscow. ;September 3 2259 : Khan's trial. ;October 8 1992: The Augments have taken over forty nations. Appendices Related stories * : Khan Noonien Singh is on trial after his capture. | before = ''Khan'', Issue 1 | after = ''Khan'', Issue 3 }} External link * Category:TOS comics